What Happens On Vacation
by Elylou
Summary: Zuko and Katara are betrothed. Katara is anything but happy about it. What happens when they go on Vacation together. M in later chapters
1. Opening

I own nothing, other chapters will be posted soon

* * *

I sat staring out my window hoping that I would not see that ship pull up today. You think after having this arranged marriage to Zuko at the age of three I would not hate going to the Fire Nation so much but I do. This is my last summer before I marry that jerk. I never thought I would wish that I was younger but I do now.

Oh in case you were wondering my name is Katara, I am fifteen and the Water Tribe Princess. I live with my wonderful grandmother and my annoying older brother for three fourths of the year. Then I live with my idiot of a betrothed for the other fourth. Well as you can probably tell I was betrothed, at birth to Zuko, the fire nation prince. As the majority of the adults would put it I was sort of given to him as a gift, a sort of peace offering between the two nations. The Fire Nation said I was given to their son or my country better prepare for war. I never understood that because they don't like me anyways but they're adults and indecisive.

Anyways I am headed to the Fire Nation for the summer soon hoping and praying to the moon spirit, that the ship with him on it does not come today. Zuko comes and gets me every year says hello then doesn't talk or see me again until he drops me off in the fall and says good bye. Maybe if I knew him I would not hate him so much but I don't, so I do. Oh crap there is the ship I knew it would be today.

Gran Gran and Sokka wait for me by the ship as always. I hug them both, then bow to prince jerk face walk past him and on to the ship, wave to Uncle on my way to the room I know is mine until we get to the Fire Nation. Uncle is technically Zuko's uncle but he insists upon me calling him uncle as well he is a rather strange man bald sort of stumpy but nice enough, one of the only nice ones in the Fire Nation. I have, had the same room on the same ship since I was six so well this room is very me. Blue everywhere and there was porcelain dolls on the walls when I was younger but thanks to Zuko at age eight those are not there anymore.

The ships engines started and we were off, I swear anyone in a five mile radius of us would have heard these engines. Once again I knew I would not sleep on this ship as always. Strangely enough I know more than sat down at my desk then someone knocked on my door. I got up and walked to open it, It was Azula, Zuko's brat of a sister. For being my age she's a whole lot taller than me and a lot stronger than me. She said

"My Uncle and brother wish to see you in Uncle's office." Then strangely enogh she turned and walked away. I was left wondering what they wanted, and even more confused about why Azula didn't make some sort of rude comment to me. Well that would have to wait off to see Uncle and my evil fiancé.

Uncle's office is round with a huge war map hung on one rounded wall the rest are bare, there is a square metal table in the center of it, where at this point in time Zuko and Uncle were both sitting and arguing over something most likely me. Then they both looked up at me and gestured for the seat opposite both of them. Then they told me since Zuko's mother did not think we were getting along well enough, I was thinking it does not take a genius to figure that out, she is sending us on vacation together when we get to the Fire Nation. I almost screamed right there and then, but I contained myself. They went on to tell me that we would be going alone; I sat and thought, that this would be the absolute perfect time to kill the annoying jerk. Until I saw the look on his he looked actually happy to be going with me I wanted to puke. What had changed since last year when he was giving me dirty looks? We all soon departed I ran back to my room and screamed I was sure they heard me.

One week alone stuck with him on some island his family owns what a disaster. Especially with that look he just gave me like he was literately going to eat me.


	2. Good Luck

A vacation, ugh, never thought I would be happy that it is a week ride by ship to the Fire Nation. Something tells me that week will go rather quickly.

Of course the week has gone super fast, only an hour until we reach the Fire Nation. Then I am sent on some stupid vacation with Zuko ugh it is only a week. I guess I'll read or something why we are there. Anything to keep me from having to be around him. Uncle, Azula, Zuko and I are now on the upper deck waiting for the ship to hit the Fire Nation so we can all get off.

We can already see Ursa, Zuko's mother, waving at us from the shore I am tempted to make the waves larger so the ship will go faster she is always so inviting and trusting. Ursa is like the mother I never had, my mother died while she was having me so I never really had a mother, there was Gran –Gran but she was just that a grandmother. Although Ursa does not like her own daughter she adores me. Zuko's father, Ozai, on the other hand, hates me and his son but adores his daughter.

The ship pulls up to the shore we all run off Azula to Ozai, Zuko and Uncle to dry ground, neither of them like the ocean, and me straight into Ursa's outstretched arms. She hugged me close and turned me toward the palace as we walked she kept on arm around me then she started in about the vacation.

"So I guess my son and Uncle have probably told you about the vacation I think this might be a great time for you two to actually connect and at least become friends." I was thinking I hope my fist connects with his face but just smiled and said

"It is a wonderful idea Ursa." So what I don't want to get the one that likes me hating me. Although I am pretty sure she could not ever hate me. She started telling me where Zuko and I would be going although I paid no attention at all I sort of got lost in my own thoughts.

Zuko and I would be alone what if he tried to rape me or something no one would here me scream. But then she fixed that idea by telling me how many people would actually be there to wait hand and foot on me and Zuko I soon felt a lot better. Then She said

"I hope you don't mind Zuko and you will have to share a room, when you first get there. We have not yet finished the remodeling for your room." My mouth dropped I think it may have actually hit the ground.

But I was proud of myself I did not say anything and we had nearly reached the palace.

Well they did say the second we got back to the palace but I thought they were kidding, trunks with clothes and things were packed and already attached to carriages as we stepped foot on the drive. That is when Zuko walks up behind me and whispers

"Ready or not." I just finish the walk until Ursa points to the carriage and says

"Go and have fun, sweet heart, oh and good luck with my son." This has to be bad even she is wishing me good luck.


	3. Maybe I Do

I climb into the carriage first. Although Zuko was not far behind me I think he is happy to be getting away from his family. I never noticed how tall Zuko actually was until he smacked his forehead climbing into the carriage. At that point in time I laughed at him he glares at me and says

"Wouldn't be funny if it was you who just smacked your head would it?"

I said through fits of laughter "No but it wasn't me it was you now wasn't it." He rolls his eyes and watches out the window. Did I mention Zuko is two years older than me, at least fifty to one hundred pounds more than me and about 6'4". So I sat there laughing at someone who could probably squash me like a little bug but I laughed. I guess it was contagious because he was soon laughing to but all at once we stopped we were there not far from the palace but far enough.

We got out and he gestured for me to follow him, he led me to one of his family's many summer homes. We wound down corridors and through open doors and finally after what felt like a hour long walk he stopped at a door lokked at me and sais

"Here we are my room, I hope you like it." Oh and did I there was a balcony overlooking the ocean, skylights in the ceilings, a bed made up in baby blue that was big enough for ten people, actually the room was almost all baby blue. I looked from the room to him he must have caught on because just then he said

"Just because I am Fire Nation does not mean I like red to be perfectly honest navy blue is my favorite color. But this color is the closest blue they could find in the Fire Nation." Then I said

"Oh blue is my favorite too just I didn't expect it to be yours seeing what your wearing." He was in a Fire Nation red suit with a layer of armor over it. He shrugged and said

"Don't judge people by their appearance, I am only wearing this so my father does not go and have a conniption fit."

I had walked away by then and was standing on the balcony. He grabbed clothes from the trunk and went to change. When he walked up in blue shorts and a tight white t-shirt I was surprised to say the least. He was ripped throughout his entire stomach I was about to faint.

Hold on wait a second I don't like him I don't think I do at least. Did I just think he was cute. By this time I must have looked real confused because Zuko started laughing I rolled my eyes and went to find a skirt and a tank top of some sort.


	4. Waking Up and Dresses

As night finally fell on what I thought must be the longest day of my life. I walked into Zuko's room once again to head to bed then I looked at the one bed which was empty for the time being. I walked over to the dresser they had given me to get clothing to wear to bed, I proceeded to find a note on top that said

**I left for a little while, I'll be back later you can have my bed.**

**-Zuko**

I sat thinking why is he giving me his bed unless he is not coming back tonight and of course leave it to maternal instinct to start making me worried. I changed and went to his bed laid down and my worries were completely forgotten the bed was soft. Almost too where I thought it was going to suffocate me but I soon fell asleep.

_____________________________________________________________________

As the sun was rising I was awakened by movement behind me, did he really sleep in the same bed as me? I was guessing he did since I watched him walk around the edge of bed and out on to the balcony. I closed my eyes and went back to sleep for must have been a lot longer than I thought because the next time I awoke it was because Zuko was hovering over me shaking me awake. I pushed him away and turned over to hear him say

"Fine then"

I hear his footsteps retreat toward the bathroom. Next thing I know I am drenched in water and soaked and he is telling me to get up.

"What time is it?" I ask still groggy

"Noon and my mother will be here to see you in a half hour get up."

Then I remembered she already told me there would be a ball this summer and I have to go. So she has someone making me a dress or something so we had a fitting today. So much for wanting me to be around her son, although I am not complaining that I am not around him.

So the next few hours would be with Ursa, talking about colors, cuts, and lengths of the wonderful dress that will be made for me, that I don't even want.

**Okay so I know that this chapter is not very long or very eventful but I am sort of having writers block **

**P.S. I own nothing although I would love it if I did.**


	5. Life Sucks

Okay so I am Sorry to those of you who have been reading this since the begining I got writers block but it has been cured.

I OWN NOTHING

* * *

Okay so spending the day with Ursa was defiantly not as bad as it would have been if I was with Zuko but designing a dress with Zuko probably would have been loads easier. Ursa had at least seven designed and was basically expecting me to choose one. Well being that they were all red I wanted to scream but of course she was to be my mother in-law one day so I did not. Ugh after four hours of colors and me designing my own dress and her modifying it we finally chose one. I was an electric blue, a little above the knee length dress but it is long sleeved, Ursa's doing I hate long sleeves.

When I got back I started wandering around the summer house there had to be a quiet library around here somewhere that I could find a book sit in and read until dinner. It was three o'clock, three hours until dinner. I found several bedrooms, so why was I in his room, at least 10 bathrooms, I do not understand there is only four of them why so many, then came the dining room, living room, den, and finally a library. Next to the library at home that I insisted be huge it was the biggest library I had ever seen. All of the shelves were ebony colored they touched the ceiling and from where I stood I could not see the entire library, the walls fire nation red of course. There was a window seat, black cushions and red pillows on it, perfect, now for a book. I started down one of the rows of books nothing popped out at me. As I turned the corner there he was Zuko searching the shelves much as I was doing. I screeched and of course he laughed.

Then he said "What are you doing in here?"

I was thinking what does it look like idiot? But I thought better of calling him names. So I said "What do you normally do in a library?" he rolled his eyes and said

"So you're avoiding me the best way you know how. You're going to read yourself into oblivion."

"From what it looks like you were going to do the exact same so don't go accusing me." I stated

That is when it happened he grabbed my wrists and pushed me against the book shelf and kissed me. He then went to walk away, my head was still spinning and he was trying to walk away not going to happen so out of nowhere I screamed

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Okay so you're saying no big deal but wrong for me who is the calm quiet one in my family that was a big deal. He turns around like he's going to actually say something intelligent but no he just picks my chin up and kisses me again that is when I proceed to take every ounce of water out of the air, turn it into ice and throw it at him. I am not a tantrum thrower but I through one full force screaming and yelling anything that I could throw in his face that he ever told me which was not much. Then I proceeded to stomp out of the library and slam the library door. That is when one of the maids runs up to me and says my room is ready and my stuff has been moved there. Then and there I thank Yue for knowing I was being tortured by that ass. Then I said it out loud

"Things can only get better from here." In case you did not know you never ever say that aloud because of fucking course things got worse there was a letter from my brother on the night stand in my room which happened to be right next to Zuko's.

**Katara, **

**Things back at home are going well. I know you and you worry constantly so Gran-Gran was sick but not to worry the healer came and gave her some remedy and she is doing better. But they said she should probably go somewhere warm when winter rolls around so Gran-Gran and I are coming to the palace this winter when you are suppose to be coming to us. **I was going to scream but then the idiot next door would know where I was at. **We will all be staying in the palace it has been run by both the Fire Lord and the Fire Lady who both think it is a wonderful idea. Ursa wanted you to stay the entire time any ways so she can go through government things with you once more before the end of next summer when you take her job.**

**Love You Little Sis,**

**Sokka**


End file.
